


Memories

by Vanhalla



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Stimulation, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Rituals, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comedy, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Agent M | Molly Wright, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, H is a lil shit, Happy Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Science Fiction, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: M found her old home as she was working on a case of tracking down a Terrantian that's been acting in a suspicious manner. Not only that, but it turns out that the alien she's been following is none other than Luca, the same Luca she saved as a child, and who saved her back when she was at the mercy of Zira. Now, all there's left to know is why is he hiding in her old home?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm one of the rare souls who actually ships Molly with Luca, and so, uh, yeah I made a fanfic lmao. I'll make multiple parts, of course. And yes, there will be s e c k s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M finds an alien in her old home, and takes him to her apartment.

The neighborhood was quiet, plics of the cold water droplets, leftover from the cold autumn rain, falling into big puddles on the floor, and crickets singing in the dead of the night, being the only sounds that accompanied M, as she walked around the silent streets, flashlight on, and gun behind her back. She had lost H, and now was stuck all by herself in the streets of her old home. 

Other than fear and anticipation, a pinch of nostalgia was felt in her heart and mind, as she looked at the dark houses all around, reminiscing about her old life. It had been so many years since she's seen this area... what an odd coincidence, to have a job here, of all places..

A shadow flew by her, in her peripheral vision, and she turned on her heels, flashing a light at the place where she heard the sound. 

Nothing.

She sighed, heart beating in her chest, and slowly kept walking forward, looking around for any sign of life. She bit her lip. The house she was walking towards… that was her old home, wasn't it?

She shook her head, frowning and looking to the left, where she heard a sound. She had to concentrate right now. She didn't have H to back her up at that moment. If she didn't get her act back together, she could actually end up dead.

She walked to the entrance of the house, striding over what was once the door, and looked inside. 

"Anyone here?" She asked loudly, gun pointed in front of her. She never knew, maybe the Terrantian she was looking for was unstable. Which was very possible. It was a  _ Terrantian. _

Shuffling could be heard upstairs, and M's head jolted upwards.  _ Not good. _

If the alien had gone into one of the rooms, who knows what he could've done to the people sleeping there?

M's eyes quickly scanned the place first, and she took notice of the fact that there wasn't any furniture. No tables, no chairs, no cabinets, nothing. She thought it was a bit odd. Maybe the residents were moving out?

But the smell. The house smelled like old, slightly worn down wood, and dust. 

She assumed there hadn't been any residents living there for a  _ long _ long time. She relaxed a bit. At least, with no witnesses, this operation would go more smoothly.

She made her way to the staircase, walking in just the right spots so the stairs wouldn't creak.  _ After all this time, she still remembered.. _

She finally got to the second floor, and looked around. The sounds were coming from her old bedroom. She swore under her breath.  _ "No, no.. Anything but there!" _ She silently tiptoed to the room, and quickly jumped in.

A very big and fluffy Terrantian was there, sitting on the floor, back facing the agent. As he heard her, he turned around. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, suspenders pressing against his chest and attaching themselves to his pants, the entire outfit seeming pretty worn down and dirty, just like the rest of his fur. It looked as if he hadn't seen a bath in forever.

But most importantly, something was up with his face.

She knew who he was.

"L-Luca?" She mumbled, hand lowering her gun as she took a step forward.

He grunted, eyes widening. "Molly?"

_ It really was him. _

But.. Why was he here?

_ Well, she could guess why. He probably never got the chance to find a new job, after the incident with Zira, and he probably came here for some sort of comfort, or familiarity.  _ "Luca, what are you doing here? What happened to your shirt?" She asked, placing her gun back in its holster and walking closer to him. He moved back, as if he was.. afraid of her.

She stopped. 

"I'm alone now. Zira is dead. And now, nobody will help." He mumbled, his animalistic face taking the expression of sadness. He scratched his messy cyan fur with his large hand, and looked away. "I don't know what to do."

M sighed, and crouched down to his height.  _ My god, he was tall, even sitting down. _

"Nobody?" She asked. Luca shook his head.

"I… I guess I could help you?" She then said.

He looked at her, and M saw hope in these sad, scared eyes of his. "Really?".

She nodded and smiled softly. "I did it before, I can do it again." Her face then scrunched a bit as she thought of something. "Wait.. did you kill Zira?"

He looked down, and after a second, nodded slowly. M sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, alright, should've seen that coming.."

"Will.. will you still help me?"

He was legit making puppy eyes at that point. Although it's not like she was going to say no, just seeing that made her blurt out a "Yeah! Of-of course I will!" Faster than she intended.

Luca smiled brightly, his big pointy teeth showing. They weren't as white as they once were.  _ "Luca, how long have you been alone?" _

She thought. "Can you stand up?"

Luca nodded. She stood up and him as well, the old wooden floor creaking under their steps as they walked outside.

The warm humid breeze hit her face as she walked back out, and she took a deep breath, looking around the empty streets.

"I'll have to find H first. He's the one with the car keys. I don't know where he is, though." She groaned, and rubbed a hand on her face in exasperation. "That idiot, I swear..".  _ He'd get himself killed of he kept acting like that. _

"Oh, the blonde man?" Lucas asked.

M gasped and turned to the Terrantian. "Y-yeah! Do you know where he is?"

Luca nodded. "He's over here. I saw him by the window earlier." He said, pointing to the opposite street. M smiled and tapped Luca's arm happily, as she couldn't reach his shoulder. "Wow, thanks man!"

Luca looked at his arm, and then at M. "No… problem.."

"Do you mind waiting in the house, at least until I get H's ass back here, with his car?" She asked. Luca nodded, and walked back to the entrance, hiding behind the walls. M started running to where H was, her arms flailing around to catch his attention. "H! What are you doing??" She yelled silently. He turned around, looked at her, and started running the opposite direction. M groaned, and started running faster. She tackled him, and pinned him down. He grunted and winced with the impact. 

"H, what the fuck???" She asked loudly. H looked away. "I-I lost the car." He then mumbled after a few seconds of silence, with a defeated expression

M facepalmed, extending her hands to H, pulling them away, groaning, resisting the urge to strangle him, then giving up. She then stood up and breathed in deeply, then out. "I found the Terrantian." She then said. H stood up happily. "Well, that's good news, right?! We'll just turn him in, and then-"

"N-no…" she said, a bit softer. "It's Luca."

"Luca..?" H asked. He thought for a second, and then shrugged. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

M sighed.  _ Curse his short term memory _ . "Luca Brasi?" She said, wondering if that alone would clear up his memory. H shrugged.

"The guy who helped us escape from Zira a few months back?" She added.

He shook his head. "Nah, don't know."

"He beat you up pretty badly???" She then said, exasperated.

H gasped at that last sentence. "Ooohhh, that guy!" He said, realization dawning upon him.

M rolled her eyes, and turned to the house. "Can you go find the car? He can't just... walk around the streets like this, EVEN if they're empty. Who knows who could see him?"

H nodded. "Just retrace your steps, you'll be fine I'm sure." She added, as she started to walk away. "Yeah, on it. See you in a minute!"

He said, before walking back to where he came from.

M chuckled, although she was a bit annoyed. As good of a fighter that he was, he could really be stupid sometimes..

She walked back inside the house, finding Luca, who was sitting on the floor next to the door. She sat next to him. 

"Hey, so, uh.."

She scratched the back of her head nervously. Was it wise to ask him that? She knew Terrantians could be a bit sensitive with certain things.

"Why are you here? Like,  _ here _ here." She asked. Luca stayed silent. Seems he didn't want to answer.

"Why are you so dirty? What happened to your suit?" She then asked, and as she looked at him, she realized his pants had a few holes, and he was missing a glove.

"I fell." He said in a low grunt. 

M sighed. Seems he didn't want to talk.

_ At least he didn't get mad at her.  _ She wondered why that was. Maybe he had some respect for her, considering she helped him out a lot.

H walked inside, car keys in his hands, and both M and Luca looked at him. "I found it! Now let's go!"

They got up, and walked to the car. The machine rocked and creaked when Luca got inside, and H looked behind him, a slightly worried look on his face. He started the car, and started driving.

"So, are we still going to HQ, or…" he asked. M shook her head. "No, of course not! If we go there he'll be in trouble!"

H sighed, passing a hand in his blonde locks nervously. "So.. where to we put him? Not my house, that's for sure." He said, looking at Luca. "He'd destroy the place, along with all my collectibles and awards!".

More and more lights could be seen flashing by, as they drove a bit nearer to the city. "How about your apartment?" He then asked, looking at M with hope. M chuckled nervously. "I mean, it's a small place. Would he even fit in there?" She then sighed and looked out of the window, at the passing buildings and people.  _ Not like they really had a choice. It was better he'd go with her than with H. He definitely wouldn't be able to take care of Luca. _

"Alright, whatever. He'll stay with me, at least until we can find a solution."

H nodded, and took a turn, changing his destination to M's apartment. 

They arrived there, and that's when M realized the place was a mess. 

"Oh!!" She exclaimed as they entered the apartment. H looked at her weirdly.

She quickly ran in her bedroom, blurting out an excuse for leaving Luca and H alone in the kitchen, as she started cleaning. All these papers on the bed? In her work desk. The clothes scattered on the floor? In her drawers and her closet. She then made her bed, blew some dust from her bookshelf, and then came back out, smiling and panting. "Okay! Now it's clean!" She announced proudly, pulling back a strand of hair from her face. She opened the door, to show Luca the place.

Her apartment was rather small, with its three pieces, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom, but it seemed big enough to accommodate the Terrantian. Luca looked around the room, and grunted in a satisfied way. He wasn't as talkative with H around, it seemed. 

"Well, he seems happy." H said. "I'll still have to report something to C, you know that, right?"

M turned to him. "Just tell him we couldn't find him. He might lose interest when he stops acting up, since he'll be here now, and he can't do much harm here."

H nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Also, can you ask him if I'm allowed to take a few days off? Just tell him I'm sick or something." M then asked. "Really, I just wanna ask Luca a few questions. Maybe we'll know more about what he was doing." 

"What, are you gonna seduce him? I thought that wasn't your type of gig?" H asked.

M groaned. "H, my god, I'm not gonna seduce him, that's what  _ you  _ do with your cases!" She then said, quietly, so Luca wouldn't hear. H gave her a thumbs up, and smiled. "Alright, well, gotcha! I'll make up something, don't worry."

M smiled back, and accompanied H to the door. "We can still keep in contact, I'll give you details about anything I'll be able to get from him. Also, bring him new clothes! His current ones are.. very dirty." H nodded, and he closed the door, leaving M alone.  _ Well, alone with Luca. _

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy, but, again, when did she ever turn down a challenge?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M and Luca's first night together goes a bit south, and M makes a few self-discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm craving physical affection? Because yes, my god, I wish I was M rn

As she was opening up the fridge, she had just realized one thing. What do Terrantians usually eat?

Was he able to eat the ramen she had, her crackers, her beer? She assumed so, he had lived on earth for years, after all. She considered the beer bottles at the back of the fridge, but then decided to leave them be for now, and closed the fridge. She looked around her cabinets, and grabbed a banana.  _ "Can't go wrong with bananas, right?" _ She also took some crackers for herself, and then walked to her room.

"So, uhm, Luca?" She asked softly. He was sitting on her bed, looking at his feet. At the mention of his name, he looked up. 

"Are you hungry?" She asked, showing him the banana. Luca nodded, and he grabbed the fruit. He looked at it for a few seconds. "How… do I eat this?" He asked. "You've never seen a banana before?" M said, a bit shocked. Luca growled. "Yeah, so what?"

M moved away slightly with his tone, but then walked up to him, and sat next to him. 

"Alright, I'll show you." She took the banana, and slowly peeled the peel off, while Luca looked at her, almost mesmerized by her movements. "Don't eat the peel, it tastes bad. Only eat the soft part." She told him, handing the banana back to him. As she did, she felt the fur caress her fingers. Even though it was messy and dirty, it still was pretty soft. She shivered, and quickly moved her hand away, resisting the urge to pet him. She assumed he probably wouldn't like that.

He ate the banana very quickly, in only two bites. Either he was very hungry, or that's just how he ate. Either way, this meant M would need to give him more food. 

"Did you like it?" She asked. Luca nodded, and swallowed. He pointed at the cracker box she was holding. "What's that?" He asked. M smiled, and opened the box, pouring a few bear-shaped crackers in her hand. "Cheese crackers. You want some?"

He nodded, and she gave him one. It looked so small in his large hand. He delicately took it in between his thumb and index, and dropped it in his mouth. He chewed twice, and swallowed. And then held out his hand again. "You want more?" M asked. She was a bit amused. He was pretty adorable like that. Like a lost, and very hungry puppy. Luca nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you say please?" She asked playfully. Luca growled, and M chuckled.  _ Guess not. _

She gave him more crackers, and he shoved the handful in his mouth. There were crumbs stuck to his fur, but M didn't tell him. She'd just let him remove them once he cleaned himself up.

The thought of that then actually made her freeze in place.  _ Would he ever be able to use the bath?  _ It wasn't the size of it that was a problem, rather that seeing how much dirt was stuck to him, he'd probably need some help getting rid of it all.

She was feeling a bit confused now. And of course, the inevitable thought popped in her head.  _ "I wonder if he has a penis… If so, what does it look like..?" _

She frowned at that thought.  _ "Stupid, don't think about this shit, come on!" _

Luca looked at her curiously. She stopped her train of thought, realizing she'd been staring at his crumb covered face for a while, and quickly looked away.  _ Was she blushing? How unprofessional of her… _

"Here's the rest of the crackers. After that, you'll need to take a bath." She stuttered, handing him the box.

Luca made an agreeing grunt as he shoveled the crackers into his mouth, shaking the box until it was empty. More crumbs fell on his fur, and on his clothes.  _ And on the bed!? _ M sighed _ . She'd clean that up later… _

When Luca was finished, M got up, taking the banana peel and empty cracker box. "Alright, now, I'll go put these in the trash, and I'll show you how the bath works." She said.

Luca followed her as she went to the kitchen, placing the banana peel and box in a small compost bin, while placing the plastic bag that was in the box in the recycling bin. She then turned to Luca, and made a sign for him to follow her. Thank god they were on the first floor, as she realized his footsteps were a bit heavy. Nothing  _ too _ loud, but enough for people under to hear it very clearly.

They made their way to the bathroom. It was a bit small for the two of them, although she had been in worse. At least they had enough place to move around freely. She walked to the bath, and crouched down. Luca did the same. 

"So, it's pretty easy. You turn the handle for the temperature, red is hot, blue is cold, the further you turn, the hotter or colder it'll be." She moved her hand around, mimicking the turning, and Luca stared at her hand, nodding. "To activate the water, just push on the handle. Don't push too hard though, it's a bit fragile. And to stop the water just pull on it gently." She pushed on the handle, and water came bursting out of the tap. Luca moved his hand to touch it, and quickly retracted it. "It's cold." He grunted, shaking his hand dry.

M moved the handle to the left, and touched the water with her wrist, turning the handle until it was at the right temperature. She then pulled on it, after the bath had filled up.

"Okay, I think it's alright. The shampoo is right there on the side. You just… scrub yourself, and I'll be washing your clothes, so you won't be wearing dirty clothes when you come back, alright?"

Luca stayed silent for a moment, and he looked away. "Hm? What's wrong?" M asked.

"I.. I might need some help.." he said softly.

M screamed internally.  _ This was exactly what she had feared _ .

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked as calmly as she could. 

"There's… dirt stuck on my back. I can't touch it myself.." he answered. To prove his point, he removed his shirt and suspenders, and turned around.  _ Yikes, that indeed was a dirty back _ . There were crumbs of solidified mud stuck in grapes in parts of his blue fur. She couldn't imagine how much that hurt. M sighed and blushed softly at the thought of seeing him naked. "A-alright. I'll help you. Let me just change first."

She quickly got up, and walked to her room, grabbing the first t-shirt and shorts that she could find, and changed as fast as she could. Her suit was already dirty, she didn't want it to be even  _ more _ .

When M got back to the bathroom, she saw that Luca was now sitting in the bath, knees up against his chest. She placed a towel under her, and she kneeled down, taking a brush and the shampoo bottle. The agent tried her best to avoid looking to the right, where his hips were, and kept her attention on his back. She saw that he didn't have fur everywhere anymore, like when he was a child. The fur stopped completely after his chest, and around, and only came back on his arms, legs, and butt.

_ "Fuck. He has an ass too, stupid, how can I clean him without looking?" _ She thought, pouring the shampoo on her brush. She did her best to keep her eyes on his back, bushing back and forth on the dirty fur. Her other hand couldn't help but slowly move to the skin of his back. She barely made contact, before she moved it away, and shook her head. " _ Focus, focus!" _

Luca moved up, and changed the position of his legs. It created small waves in the water, and a few splashes got on M's shirt. M moved her hand to Luca's head, rubbing some shampoo on it. It seemed like Luca was relaxing under her touch. She placed the brush on the floor next to her, and started massaging his head with both hands. An odd noise came out of him.  _ Was he purring?  _

She thought that was cute. She didn't know Terrantians could do that, but now that she knew, she was starting to see her friend in a new light.  _ "They're not really like dogs… more like cats.." _ she thought, sinking her fingers in the wet fur. Her hands moved to his shoulders, and then his torso. He felt warm, despite the water on his fur having cooled. It was honestly a nice sensation. Then she stopped, realizing that she probably shouldn't go further, unless she wanted to make things  _ very  _ awkward, and moved her hands away. "Well I'm sure you can do the front.." she told him, laughing nervously.  _ "Damn it. Why am I blushing so hard!?"  _ She thought, heat creeping up her cheeks as she looked away.

Luca stopped his purring when she removed her hands, his face going from confusion to the serious frown that he usually harbored, and he starting washing his front.

M wasn't so preoccupied with that, however. She really didn't know what was happening with her. This was the first time she's felt like this.

She had been in relationships before, and she had seen men naked before. But for her, it never felt like this. It just felt like a chore, like something she  _ had  _ to do.

_ Was it because he's not a human? Because she knows him? _

She had never thought herself to be demisexual, or xenophiliac, for that matter. Although, when she thought about it more, the first option was starting to feel plausible.

She knew him, she's known him since they were children. Unlike with her previous partners, she actually felt a deep connection with him. Her previous partners had always been guys who she didn't know very well, or that she didn't feel any attraction towards.

_ So that was implying she was attracted to Luca? _

She remembered what H said earlier, about seducing the Terrantian, and the red on her cheeks got darker. She'd never do that… would she? And then, something else popped in her mind.  _ "Where is he going to sleep???" _

The only plausible answer was her own bed. It wasn't super small, two people could easily fit in it, the problem was more that _she_ _would have to share a bed with him_.

It's not that it disgusted her, no, far from that. It was actually the opposite. But that was bad.

_ "He probably doesn't feel anything at all.  _ Can _ Terrantians even fall in love in the first place?" _

Even if they could, the chances of him actually sharing her attraction were low. 

"Molly?"

At the mention of her old name, M jolted upwards and quickly turned around. "Y-yes?!"

Luca looked at her with a slightly embarrassed expression. "I… I think I should get out." He mumbled. M gasped and stood up, going to fetch a towel from the other side of the room. She gave it to him, and looked away, shielding her eyes with her hands. She heard water flow and drip in the tub, and him get out. Then, very subtle shuffling. She assumed he was drying himself with the towel. She honestly couldn't help but take a quick peak. The urge was simply too strong. She then quickly looked away as soon as she saw past his stomach.

_ "ALRIGHT, HE HAS A DICK, I REPEAT, HE HAS ONE."  _ She regretted having looked, but at the same time… she had to admit he looked pretty hot naked.

_ "Huh, first time I ever think that about someone."  _ She thought.

She couldn't get a good look at him, but she could've sworn his body was filled with scars. Also, very well built.

"Alright." Luca said. M slowly turned around. He had wrapped the towel around his waist, and it seemed his hair was relatively dry. Although, it was still very messy. 

While she tried her best to not look creepy, she couldn't help but stare at him a bit as she walked to him with a hair brush. He really was well built, and his front was indeed filled with scars. It seemed he also had a snail trail, like humans, except it was fluffier, and blue, unlike humans. 

Made him go back to her room, and she sat behind him to brush his fur. She passed the brush down his back, and Luca groaned. "Oh, does it hurt?". Luca nodded. "Sorry, seems like your hair is really tangled." M told him. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible, alright?" She said. Luca nodded again, and M kept brushing. He winced once in a while, whenever she'd hit a bad spot, but most of the time, he would stay silent. 

There was something oddly soothing about brushing Luca's fur. M wasn't sure what it was exactly, but each brush stroke just made her feel more more relaxed. It seemed like after a while, Luca was starting to feel the same way, indicated by the fact he had started purring again. He turned around to face her, so she could brush his front. She looked at him. He had his eyes closed, and it seems like he was enjoying himself quite a bit, judging by his soft smile and relaxed face.

M smiled to herself. She had heard that Terrantians were very angry and violent beings, who thrived on killing and murdering anyone that stood in their way. But right now? Luca didn't seem like that at all. He seemed calm. Happy. Content with what was happening to him. He didn't look like a murder machine, despite his rugged looks. He just looked like a big sentient cat-dog. 

Luca opened his eyes, and looked at her. His gaze felt gentle, serene, and happy. M couldn't help but stare back. Was she even brushing anymore? Probably not. 

She cocked her head slightly to the side, not breaking eye contact. He…  _ he looked beautiful like this.. _

She blinked a few times, and looked away, blushing madly. She started brushing again, a bit faster than before. Luca grunted and grabbed her wrist. She gasped softly, and looked at his hand, giant fingers wrapped around her delicate arm. "I wanna say… thank you." He said. M stopped brushing. "W-what?"

"Thank you. I wanna thank you. For helping me." He clarified. M smiled softly. "Oh, heh, it's nothing, don't worry." But Luca shook his head. "No, it's not nothing." He paused, hand tightening around M's wrist. "You're… the first person… to not treat me like a monster." He mumbled. M blushed softly, and hoped he couldn't see that. "Oh.. it's no problem, Luca." She said softly.  _ Was she really? Then again, Terrantians didn't have that good of a reputation. Maybe not all of them were ruthless murderers and killers, or maybe they were simply all raised this way, and this was a case of nature vs nurture. _

"I wouldn't be happy with myself if I treated you wrongly for nothing." She then added.

They stayed like this for a few more seconds. Then Luca released his grip on M's wrist. And she let her hand fall on the bed. She looked at her hand. It was warm. Luca's hand was warm.

Then, suddenly, she realized something. "OH! Your clothes! I didn't wash them!"

She quickly went back to the bathroom, and then threw the clothes in the washing machine. She turned it on, closed the door, and went back to sit next to Luca. She sighed. "Well, guess we'll have to wait a bit longer. I hope you're okay with that."

Luca nodded. "I'm patient. Don't worry."

M smiled. Even his vocabulary was getting nicer. She looked at her watch. "Oh, 00:30, it's getting late. We should probably sleep soon." She said. And then, the question of how would they sleep came up again in her head.

"Oh, uhm…" she said. That would be weird to tell him. "My bed is the only place where you can sleep… unless you want to sleep in the bath, heh." She chuckled nervously. She could feel her face get red as she talked, and hoped to god Luca wouldn't notice. 

"Oh.. well, it's big enough for two." He said. M nodded awkwardly, avoiding to look at him. "Do you move a lot in your sleep? Any night terrors, snoring, sleepwalking, sleep apnea?" She asked. Luca shook his head.  _ At least the night would be quiet _ . M sighed. "We'll wait until your clothes are dry, since I don't have anything else for you. Though, I asked H to bring you some new clothes tomorrow."

It seemed the mention of H soured Luca's mood a bit, seeing how his face slightly changed as he heard the name.  _ He probably didn't like him because of what happened before. Which is understandable _ .

"It's alright, you won't be seeing much of him though, don't worry."

The washing machine beeped, and M got up, going back to the bathroom. She picked up the wet clothes, and tossed them in the dryer one by one. Her eyes lingered a few more seconds when she got to his underwear, but she quickly discarded it. She turned on the machine, and got back to her room. It didn't take long before the clothes were finished drying. She picked them up, and gave them to Luca. The Terrantian, after M made sure she wasn't looking, put on his underwear and tank top. He then closed his eyes as well while M changed into pajamas. When they were both done, they sat back on the bed, both a bit awkward about the whole "sleeping together" thing. 

"So, uhm, I'll take the right side of the bed. I usually sleep on my left side, so it won't really change much." M said after a few minutes. Luca nodded, and M turned off the light, before tucking herself under the blanket. Luca's weight made the bed creak a bit, and the mattress move. She was facing away from him, but she could tell he had gotten in just from that. She did  _ not  _ want to turn around. Else, she'd probably die, right there, from embarrassment.

It got a bit warmer under the covers, which was honestly rather nice, as the apartment wasn't the most heated place there was. At least there was that. M closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the alien sleeping right next to her. It seemed Luca had no trouble sleeping, as not a few minutes passed, and his breathing was now completely steady, softer, and quieter. M's eyes widened.  _ Would she even be able to sleep with him there? _

She felt the urge to turn around and look at him, but she knew better than to do that. 

A few more minutes passed. And M was still wide awake. Luca still seemed just as asleep as he was before, although his breathing was a bit louder.  _ Was he dreaming?  _

" _ I wonder what he dreams about…"  _ M thought. Suddenly, she felt him turn around in his sleep, and tensed up. She knew he was facing her now. She could feel his breath against the back of her head, and his soft fluffy legs softly brush against hers. She hesitated. Should she turn around? She was curious to see what he'd look like sleeping. But then again, wasn't that a bit creepy?

And then he moved again, only getting closer to her. A soft groan got out of him as he wrapped his arms around her, and M could barely contain herself from squealing. Her face was on fire, and it seemed like another part of herself was getting a bit warm as well. Luca's arms were warm and comforting around her. The breathing on her neck, while warm and damp, made her shiver in excitement. And… 

_ "Aaahhh, fuck.." _

It seemed like not only had Luca's legs intertwined with hers, but something in between his legs was.. poking out.

She knew what that was. And she was stuck.

She couldn't move anymore. She didn't wanna risk anything.  _ Should she wake him up? No, she shouldn't. He'd probably react badly. _

Luca's hands moved around, pulling M closer to him. And then, one of his hands hit her breast, softly pressing against it. She had enough. She was going to turn around. At least, then, he wouldn't be able to accidentally arouse her any more.

As carefully as she could, she turned on her other side. Warm soft fur brushed against her face, and the smell of shampoo filled her nose. That, mixed with his natural smell. She tried to ignore that this position was actually hotter than the previous one. Luca's hands were now running on her back, and now, she could feel his chest rise and fall with his sleepy breathing. She looked up at him. Final blow. He looked really cute when he was asleep. She quickly closed her eyes, avoiding the temptation to keep looking at him, entire face crimson red and burning.  _ What did she just get herself into? _

She hesitantly moved her arms around him.  _ If she was going to get herself in trouble, might as well have fun with it. _ His fur was warm, she thought once more as her fingers sunk into it. Her other hand moved slightly below, enough to touch the furless part of his back. It was soft and warm, and still a bit wet. She could feel his muscles move when he did, relax as she slowly stroke his back. That gesture was actually relaxing her as well. She slowly started releasing the tension in her body, taking deep breaths. She felt her eyelids get heavy, and she smiled softly, as she fell asleep.  _ Now, let's hope his reaction in the morning wouldn't be too bad.. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day comes around, and what else do M and Luca have to do, other than chill out, and take it easy?

What woke her up wasn't the sound of her alarm. It wasn't the sun’s warm rays passing through the window on the opposite side of the room, or the birds chirping outside, and it wasn't even her phone's text notification. It was rather the coldness and sudden emptiness of the bed. M opened her eyes slowly, vision blurry and mind hazy from sleepiness. She patted around the mattress, finding it empty. It was still warm, indicating it hadn't been very long since Luca had gotten up. M stood up, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the blurriness. She yawned and stretched, and scratched her chest. _ "I hope he didn't feel too awkward about it…" _she thought. She felt a bit guilty, she had to admit. Maybe if she hadn't gone with his moves, and just ignored him, maybe he would've ended up moving out of the way after a while.

She bit her lip, passing a hand on the empty mattress. _ She'd just act as if nothing happened. Who knows, maybe they actually changed position during the night, and he didn't even realize this happened. _

M got up, and took a t-shirt and jeans, quickly changing, before walking to the kitchen. She realized that she didn't even know what time it was. She sighed. She forgot her phone in the bedroom, and there was no clock in the kitchen. She looked around for Luca, and it didn't take her long to find him. He was sitting at the table, wearing the shirt and pants he had yesterday, hands crossed, head in between them. He looked up as she entered the room. 

"What time is it?" M asked. Luca sat up in his chair. "9:25" he said softly.

_ Softly? _

"Oh. That's… later than when I usually wake up.." M said. She walked up to the cabinet and fridge, taking out blueberries, eggs, oil, pancake mix, and a waffle iron.

"So… sleep well?" The agent asked as she started mixing the ingredients. _ This was an innocent enough question. Of course he wouldn't think anything of it. _

Luca grunted. "Guess so." He mumbled. He didn't look the most enthusiastic.

"I'm making waffle-pancakes. How many do you want?" She asked, pouring the liquid in the pan, and sprinkling blueberries on it before closing the iron. "Oh, uh…" Luca looked confused. "How can a waffle be a pancake?" He asked. M chuckled, and moved aside, so he could see what she was doing. "I'm putting pancake mix in a waffle iron." She pointed the blueberries with her chin. "With blueberries."

Luca stood up and walked to the counter, curious. He sniffed around, and raised an eyebrow. "I'll take as many as I can get." He then said. M giggled. "Alrighty!". She could practically see the drool coming out of his mouth as he was staring at the waffle iron. 

She made as many waffles as she could, and places them all in a pile on one plate. She walked to the table, placing the plate in the middle, along with two others on the side, with a fork and a knife, before sitting next to Luca. He took a waffle, and devoured it happily. M looked at him eat, harboring an amused face. When he was done, he extended his hand to take another one, but stopped, and looked at M.

"What?" He asked. M chuckled. "Oh, nothing."

Luca growled. Seems he wasn't satisfied with that answer. "I like how you eat, it's all." She then added. Luca looked down at the waffle in his hands, then back at M. "You do?" He asked softly. "Zira said it was disgusting." He then added, placing the waffle back on the plate. M smiled gently, and nodded slightly. "It's… unique." She said. Luca smiled softly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Th-thank you." He pushed the plate towards her. "You should eat too." He told her. M smiled softly, and took a waffle. She grabbed her fork and knife, but as she was about to cut into it, she stopped. She considered the meal for a second, her eyes darting back and forth between Luca, her waffle, and the utensils. She then placed them back down, and grabbed the waffle with her hands, biting into it vigorously. She chewed the pastry, and looked at Luca. He seemed happier now that she did that. _ Good. Last thing M needed was for the Terrantian to lose trust in her. _

"So, what do you think?" M asked, as Luca grabbed another waffle and munched it energetically. He swallowed, and smiled. "I like it!" 

Even if M wasn't really the one to have the done the entire recipe, she still felt quite proud that Luca liked her cooking. 

As he finished the entire plate and M her second waffle, Luca turned to her. He took a deep breath, and rubbed his face with his hand. "You know… last night.." he started. He looked nervous, scared, and a bit embarrassed.

The doorbell rang, and both of them looked at the door. _ "Goddamnit, really? Now??" _M thought, slightly annoyed that this would have to happen right at the moment where Luca wanted to open up. 

M walked to the door, looking into the peephole and recognizing H, who was carrying a few bags. She opened the door, and let him in. "So! I brought food, clothes, and a few other things."

He opened the bags, showing fruits vegetables, cans of soup, some meat. Also a hairbrush, and toothbrush. Then, in the second bag, he got out a few shirts. Very big ones, so M assumed it would be for Luca. She looked behind her. Luca was still sitting at the table, eyes locked on the two humans. 

H moved his hand around in the second bag, and slowly got out a large gun. M’s eyes widened. “Where’d you get that?” she asked her coworker, surprised. “I took it. You never know what could happen, right?” H answered, handing the gun over to her. "Can't always rely on the little guy, all that." He pat a hand on his gun holster. 

M looked inside the second bag, and pulled out the pants that were left in at the bottom. "Does anybody know you took that?" She asked, folding the clothes in separate piles. "The gun, I mean." H shrugged. "They don't know it's for you, if that's what you're asking".

M sighed. "So. Any intel? Anything that could tell us why he was acting suspiciously?" H asked her. M shook her head. "I do know he seemed very hungry. Unless, well, he just has a big appetite in general.."

She didn't really wanna mention the scars, as it'd indicate she saw him naked. Which she knew H would constantly bug her about afterwards. 

"Anything else?" He asked. "No, that's all." M said. H sighed, and stood up. "Well, I have to get back. Call if there's anything, alright?" He said, walking to the door. M nodded. "Yup, will do."

She slammed the door behind him, and quickly turned to the food and hygiene products, still on the floor. She placed all of it where it should be, and then took the piles of clothes. The agent walked to the table, and placed the clothes on another chair, sitting back where she had been earlier. She sighed. "Sorry. We kinda got interrupted, huh?"

Luca looked a bit sad. She wondered if she could say anything to help. "Do… you still want to talk?" She asked. He shook his head. M brought her knees up against her chest and sighed. "Oh. Flow got broken huh?" 

Luca nodded.

M thought for a few seconds, and then smiled. "Do you wanna try a few clothes?" She asked him. His face lit up, and he nodded. She stood up and gave him a grey t-shirt, first on the pile, and he took it. He unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the side, and quickly put the new shirt on. His fur popped off the collar a bit as it slid under his head, and he tugged on it, trying to put it back in. M chuckled. "It fits you nicely." She said. Luca looked up, and made an embarrassed expression. "My… fur is in the way.."

"Does it hurt or irritate you?" She asked. He shook his head. "No, I just.. I don't know.." he started, then his words trailed off as he battled with his fur, which kept coming back over his collar whenever he'd push it back down under it. M got a bit closer, and placed a hand on his to stop his movements. "Well, I think it looks fine." He froze, and looked at her. His eyes were shimmering with hope. "R-really?" He stuttered. M nodded, and Luca gently took her hand in his, wrap his fingers around it. His movements were careful. He was very capable of crushing her hand, right there, seeing how stronger he was, maybe he could even do it by accident, but.. he was being so gentle. It made M happy. It seemed that maybe he did care for her, at least more than she'd assume. "Thank you.." he mumbled. He seemed a bit shocked by her compliment. Which made the agent realize that he'd been reacting this way for pretty much every nice thing she's ever said to him. M titled her head. "You've been thanking me a lot, and for very simple thing... are you alright?" She asked. Luca looked away, letting go of her hand. M felt a bit sad when he did that, but quickly ignored that feeling. "I don't know.." Luca said.

"Do you feel… like you shouldn't be getting these compliments?" M asked him. "Or that I shouldn't be acting nice towards you like this?"

Luca stayed still for a few seconds, and then nodded slowly. That set off an alarm in M's head. "Luca… how long have you been working for Zira?" She asked. 

"Years. Can't remember how many. I was a teenager back then." he said softly. 

"Has she ever done anything like this for you?" M asked, slowly starting to get the bigger picture, as well as getting some of her suspicions right.

He shook his head. "She treated me like any other pet she had, except the telling me I look adorable." He scratched his beard, and sighed. "She'd sometimes tell me I looked scary.. 'tho, she said it was a good thing, because it made my job easier."

_ He wasn't used to compliments. At all. _ It seemed like Zira had been treating him quite harshly, which would be why he was reacting so strongly anytime she'd say something nice to him. _ If he had been the killing machine Terrantians are said to be, he probably wouldn't have cared. But seeing him like this proved M's theory that he was genuinely good, but simply never had the chance to prove himself, due to everyone around him telling him otherwise. _

M got closer, and smiled softly. "Well, I don't think you look scary." She said happily.

Luca looked at her, staring deep into her eyes. "You…" he started, but then stopped, and placed a hand on his mouth. M blushed. _ He even looked cute when he was embarrassed.. _

M looked at the pile of clothes, and then back at Luca. "You wanna try on more clothes?" She asked. Luca nodded.

He tried every one of them, combining each piece with another. He settled on wearing a black hoodie, with dark jeans. M thought it looked nice on him, _ but then again, everything looked nice on him _.

The agent went to the room, followed closely by Luca, to place the rest of the clothes next to the bed. There wasn't really any space in her closet or in her drawers. And, well, his living here was only temporary, so it didn't really matter that much. She crouched down, tapping the clothes together to make the piles more symmetrical. She looked at the clothes for a second, and then stood up, satisfied with the symmetry. 

As she stood up, however, something was different. Luca was standing pretty close to her. She was about to turn around, when he placed a large hand on her shoulder. 

_ Warm. _

She stopped in her tracks, looking to the side, a bit flustered, but also very confused. _ What was he doing? _

"I… I want to tell you… why I was hiding in your old house, last night.." he said softly. M's eyes widened. He was finally going to tell her!

Luca sighed. "I wanted to find you." He then mumbled out. 

A police siren could be heard from outside, resonating distantly in the quiet apartment. "I know that you didn't live there anymore, but I knew you'd find me if I went there.."

His fingers got a bit tighter around her shoulder, indicating he was a bit nervous. "After I killed Zira, I tried finding other Terrantians. But I realized that I wasn't happy with them. I didn't know why, at first. Then, after thinking, I realized it was probably because I had grown fond of being loved, and understood. Of course, they didn't understand. I had to leave them. I didn't have a home anymore. And I couldn't find a job, because the other aliens only want to hire me for killing, or intimidating. It only made me think of Zira."

He went silent, and then, M felt him crouch down to her height, and slowly wrap his arms around her. She gasped softly as he pulled her close, his nose touching the back of her shoulder. "There's a lot of misconceptions about Terrantians. The biggest one is that we have a lust for killing, because of our… lack of intelligence.." he sighed, and M felt his hot breath against her shoulder. "It's cultural. We're not less intelligent than you. We're raised to enjoy killing. At a very young age, we get trained as killers, and taught that death is the most satisfactory thing to bring upon another, by everyone around us, including our parents. We're not stupid, just told to be." He then stopped, and chuckled a bit, his arms moving and pulling M closer against his chest. "Well, I guess we're as stupid as any other intelligent alien species..." he added.

M was honestly shocked and speechless right now, and even if she wanted to answer, she wouldn't have known what to say. Not only was he opening up to her, he was giving her a completely new insight on Terrantians, proving and disproving theories she had been harboring of them ever since she met him. Also he was hugging her, which was a nice bonus.

Slowly, and carefully, she brought up a hand, and placed it on top of his. "Heh.. wow… I didn't know all that." She said softly, gently caressing his fur. He didn't move, and she assumed that he was fine with that gesture.

"I know I've been thanking you a lot lately, but…" his hand moved, and he gently squeezed hers with it. "Thank you, for listening to me, and trying to understand me.. this means a lot.. you've changed me so much… and i don't think anything could be enough to repay you for what you've done.." he moved his head close, and gently nuzzled the side of her head with his. She thought for a second, shivering at the feeling of his fur against her cheek. _Did he even realize how much she was enjoying this?_ _Maybe she could ask him to… _no, she shouldn't do that. As established previously, there was no way of knowing what he felt towards her. Luca stood up, and she sighed, and slowly turned around, smiling softly. "Well.. I don't have much to ask, I'm not a very demanding person.." she said. His arms were still wrapped around her shoulders, making it so that she had to stay close, and she couldn't help but look at the fur sticking out of his collar. "D-do you mind if I pet you?" She asked with uncertainty. That was probably the thing she wanted to do the most. The fur on his chest was very soft, she remembered what it felt like the night before against her face, and she just wanted to sink her fingers into it and play with it all day.

Luca looked at her, a bit intrigued. "P-pet me?" He asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. M nodded shyly. "It's alright if you don't want to, I can ask for something else if you want."

He shook his head. "That's not why I asked. I'm just… surprised you'd find my fur nice enough to actually want to touch it like that.." he said softly. M snickered. "What? But it's so soft! Who _ wouldn't _want to touch it?"

"Lots of people, apparently.. I think it's because I scare them, though.." he answered. M sat on the bed, and tapped the mattress to invite him to come sit next to her. He obeyed, and looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed. M moved a hand up, and slowly sank her fingers in the fur of his cheek. She moved her hand up, which made Luca tilt his body to the side to facilitate her movements. He gasped, as it seemed his body weight was a bit too much for him to keep up, and his head fell, body now horizontal on the mattress, making it creak as it fell. 

M squeaked, his head falling straight on her lap. He turned on his back, eyes wide. "S-sorry.." he mouthed. M looked back at him. _ Thank god she was wearing jeans _.

"I-it's okay…" she said softly, hand still on his head, gently stroking his fur. Her palm moved to his cheek, cupping it gently, and she slowly moved her thumb against it. A soft purr was heard from Luca, and M smiled tenderly. He looked at her with an uncertain look in his eyes. "Molly.." he started, his gaze locked onto hers. 

"Yes?" M asked, thumb still gently stroking his cheek. 

_ BEEP, BEEP, BEEP _.

M jumped at the sound of her ringtone, and so did Luca, quickly getting up and scooting away from her. M sighed and got up, taking her phone on the bedside cabinet and looking at the caller. 

_ "Fuck, it's H." _She thought. If he was calling, that would mean it was an emergency, no?

She quickly answered the call, bringing the phone to her ear.

"H? What's going on-"

_ "You have to come here, quick!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, sorry! I think the next one will also be the last one, although I'm not sure... Maybe I'll make 2 more


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M and Luca go see H, then stuff happens

"What?? What's happening? Are you alright?" M exclaimed. She could hear noise from the phone, and loud music. She assumed he was in a nightclub 

_ "Y-yeah I'm fine, there's just these aliens there and-and I need your help!" _

"H, I can't come there, Luca is with me! He'll get caught."

" _ Nooo, s'alright, I'm the only MIB here.. come ooonnnn, it's urgeeent!" _

He sounded drunk. But then again, what if it really was important? She could never be too careful.

She placed her hand on the mic and pulled the phone away from her to talk to Luca.

"So… I have to go help H. He's in a a bar, since there's no other MIB there you can accompany me, and you can just put your hood on if you get too scared..." she then paused, looked down at her feet, and back up. "W-well, I assume you don't want to be alone, right?" She then asked. She should first know if he was okay with going with her.

Luca stayed silent for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I'll go with you." He said. M smiled, and brought the phone back to her ear. "Okay, gimme an address, we'll be there as soon as possible!" 

The drive was done in silence. Luca had put his hood on, and was looking out the front window, back arched to accommodate to the small vehicle. She took a quick look at him. He seemed a bit nervous, but then again, it probably wasn't anything too bad. She'd ask him when they got back home. If she had to guess, he was probably nervous because of the current situation. Which was normal for him.

They arrived there in a few minutes, stopping in the parking lot and walking up to a neon sign with loud bass resonating from the closed door. She looked around, remembering H had told her that the real entrance was hidden somewhere near. There was a man leaned up against the brick wall on the side of the building. As he saw M arrive he looked at her silently, but then smiled as he noticed Luca, following close behind, hood on his face as he was trying his best to hide it. The man moved aside and pressed on a brick, the sediment block sinking in the wall. A hole appeared in the ground, stairs leading down to, M guessed, the  _ real  _ club. She took a step in, and Luca followed. Music filled her ears as she got down, and she winced a bit.  _ "Loud." _

The passage closed behind them, and she sighed, looking at the place filled with humans and aliens dancing to the beat of the music. She grabbed Luca's arm, and pulled him against her. "There's a big crowd. Let's try to not get lost in there, alright? Tail me like you're my bodyguard." She then stopped, and turned to him. "O-okay?" She wasn't sure if he liked that comparison. He still looked really nervous, and for a second, it looked as if he was trembling. He smiled softly, and nodded. "Okay." He said. She reluctantly let go of his arm, and started to walk in. The people were hitting her from all sides as she was walking, and she couldn't even turn around to see if Luca was still following her. She looked at the bar, and spotted H. He looked rather dejected, staring at his empty glass with a sad face. "H!" M yelled. H turned to her and smiled. "Heeeyyyyy, M! Just the girl I wanted to seeee!" He said happily. M sat next to him, and looked behind her, hoping to spot Luca. A few seconds passed, and right as she was starting to get worried, he popped out of the crowd, and sat right next to M, looking a bit anxious, worried. His face seemed a bit red too. M placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, assuming he was like this because he was scared and didn't want to be spotted, and then she turned back to H.

"What's the problem?" She asked. H leaned in, groaning. He smelled like an entire bottle of vodka, and maybe some other unknown alcohol. "See these green fluffy alien chicks over there?" He pointed to two very tall and lanky alien women, sitting a bit further away from them. M assumed they were Na'ahs, because of the fur covering their entire body, long elf-like ears, tails wagging behind them, luscious lips, 7-8ft tall bodies, and third eye on their foreheads. "Yeah? They're Na'ahs, right?" He nodded. She didn't know much about that species of aliens. She knew they once kidnapped five deaf children, but she didn't know why, and that was about the entirety of the knowledge she had on them. "I don't think they speak English, I tried flirting and I didn't work."

M stared at him with a blank expression. "Oh, because the only reason someone wouldn't react to you flirting is because they can't understand your language?" She said.

H chuckled and sighed. "Do  _ you _ know their language?" He asked. M shook her head, and raised an eyebrow. "Did you really just make me come all the way here cause you wanna flirt with Na'ah women?"

H tapped his fingers together shyly. "Maybe."

M sighed and slapped a hand on her face. "H, oh my fucking god…" she groaned. That's when she felt Luca tap her shoulder. She looked at him, and he leaned in to her ear. 

"Na'ahs can only understand certain brain frequencies, which can be found in themselves, deaf humans, and space draconeouses. They also use Na'ah-specific sign language. He's not gonna get anywhere with them." He then shrugged, pointing at the women. "Also, looking at the gold collars on their necks, they're probably a monogamous couple."

M look at the two Na'ahs, then at H, and giggled. "Well, guess that's that." She said, and stood up. "H, next time you call me, have it be for a  _ real  _ emergency, alright?" She asked him. H groaned. "Yeah yeah, alright." He said, taking his now re-filled glass and sipping it.

M turned on her heels, and walked off. She was glad to leave so early. She had to admit, big crowds made her a bit nervous. A few more hours in there, and she'd be passed out on the floor.

She reached the wall to the entrance, and looked around. Luca wasn't there. She waited a few minutes, and then, sighing, walked back in the crowd. 

This probably wasn't the best idea, she realized as she slithered her way into the people around her, but she was still a bit worried that he'd get into trouble. She looked around the aliens and humans dancing, hoping she'd spot a blue furry head in the crowd, but nothing. Someone behind her bumped into her back, and she turned around to apologize. As she did so, another person bumped into her, and she fell down. She looked up and groaned.  _ She really wanted to get out of here. Where was Luca? _

Then, she felt herself be lifted off the ground, and she looked at what was grabbing her by the collar.  _ Speak of the devil. _

"Oh, Luca! I was searching for you!" She said, surprised and relieved to see him again. He smiled softly,  _ more than usual _ , and placed her on his shoulders, quickly walking back to the entrance. He put her back down, and she squeaked, a bit taken aback by what he just did.

_ "That was.. weird.." _

"S-sorry for… the hold up…" he said. He sounded a bit out of breath, and his face was flushed slightly, nervous expression still there.  _ Was he sick? He'd been getting progressively worse since earlier in the car. _

They made their way back up and to the car, and quickly drove back to M's apartment. It was once again done in silence, although near the end, she was able to hear his heavy breathing slowly get louder than the car's engine. _ That wasn't a good sign. _

They went in the apartment, and Luca immediately stumbled and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. M looked at him run off, and then slowly walked up to the door. "L-Luca? You alright?" She asked, gently knocking on the wood with her knuckles.

"M-mhm! Just… give me a minute, I'm not feeling too well!" His voice sounded weak and strained, almost like a whimper. M sighed and passed a hand in her hair. "Okay. Tell me if you need anything, alright?"

Only silence could be heard from the other side of the door, and M walked away, and in the kitchen. She stared at the empty plates, still on the table from the lunch they had, and placed them in the dishwasher. She then opened up the cabinets, and then fridge.  _ "What should we eat tonight..?" _

She didn't really feel like cooking. Maybe she could order something?

She looked back at the bathroom, and then frowned.  _ Would Luca even want to eat? He seemed pretty sick _ .

She'd wait until he came out. She knew asking him about food right now definitely wouldn't help. She made her way to the bedroom, and made the bed, then hopping on it and taking out her phone from her pocket. As she opened up a game, she thought about Luca. _How did he get sick?_ _Was it something he ate? Maybe someone at the club infected him? Maybe he was already sick before?_

She couldn't really concentrate on the images in front of her, and so she dropped her phone besides her, and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

She opened them up again quickly, and stood up fast, gasping. The room was dark now, and M assumed she probably fell asleep. She felt a weight on the mattress, and looked to the side. Luca was laying down on his back, hands crossed on his stomach. He was looking at her.  _ With those beautiful dark eyes. _

"You were asleep. I thought it'd be better to not wake you up… I didn't want to upset you." He said, sitting up. His voice was gentler than usual, although at least he didn't sound like he was in pain anymore. 

The thought that Luca might've been laying down next to her, maybe even looked at her sleeping, made M blush, and she passed a hand on her cheek.

"What time is it?" She then asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

"6:00 PM" he answered in a soft, almost quiet tone.

M groaned, and stretched. "You hungry? I'll order something, maybe pizza.."

He shrugged. "I've never had pizza, but I've heard the name."

M stopped in her stretching, and slowly turned her head. "You've…  _ you've never had pizza?" _ She asked, shocked. While it was normal that he didn't know, he wasn't human, and he'd never lived with humans that much, it still really weirded her out.

"Yeah." He said simply.

M moved her arms down. "N-not that it's bad, just that… it's unusual.." she then added. He seemed calmer right now. Last time she acted shocked that he wasn't familiar with a certain human food, he growled, and got defensive. But not this time.

"I'll call the pizza place. What kinda pizza you want?"

He stayed silent, as if he were expecting her to say something, and then she facepalmed and chuckled. "Oh, yeah, nevermind. I'll just get two large pepperoni pizzas."

She quickly ordered, and then sat back on the bed. "So. Are you alright? You seem like it." She asked, plopping back down on the mattress, arms behind her head. "What happened?" She then asked. Hesitantly, Luca laid back down next to her, and sighed. "I-I don't really know… if you'd understand if I told you.." he said softly, turning away from her. She sat back up, and looked at him. "You could try explaining. I'll do my best to understand!" 

She really was curious. If he really was sick, she didn't want him to just drop dead randomly, and she was curious to know if she could help in any way. 

Luca sighed. "Alright well… my… hormones are acting up… I guess you could call it that. It happens every three month, and stays for a week or so."

"Like a heat cycle?" M asked. He nodded. "Yeah. Usually, when it happens, we hunt or fight, to direct our focus elsewhere and keep ourselves busy, and also relieve some tension." He then looked outside at the night sky, a bit yellow due to the light pollution of the city. "I can't really do that here, for obvious reasons, so, uh… it's really hard to not…" he blushed, and turned his face and buried it in the pillow under him shyly. "... y'know?"

"So, I'm assuming, what you were doing in the bathroom was.." M started.

"Yeah."

They both stayed silent for a while. A car honked loudly outside, and the noise resonated and faded in the distance across the city.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable.." he suddenly mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow. 

"Oh, no, it's alright." M chuckled silently, directing her attention to her hand. Uncomfortable wasn't really the right word. More just extremely confused, emotionally speaking. She knew what heat cycles were, Terrantians weren't the only alien species to have them, but that wasn't the issue, at least, not exactly.

_ Would it be considered bad if she was secretly hoping he'd do something to her? _

She quickly got rid of those thoughts. He might be one of the species to be able to feel and, to some degree, control someone else's arousal during his heat. Like how Gemoids could use pheromones on partners to sync heats, or how Alyeans could amp up a partner's arousal to match their own, and make them keep up during mati-

_ "Wait, fuck, that's not helping at all!!" _

She could feel the heat creep up her cheeks with the new things popping up in her head, and she tried her best to get rid of all these problematic thoughts.  _ What if he found out??? What would he think?? _

The doorbell rang, and quick as lightning, M got up. " _ Jesus fuck, the pizza, finally! I need to get out here quick"  _ she thought, happy to have gotten an excuse to get away and change her thoughts. 

"It's p-probably the pizza! I'll be right back, alright?" She said. Luca stayed silent. She took it as a yes, and walked out very quickly from the room.

She opened up the door, and quickly paid for the pizza, before closing the door behind her and placing the boxes on the table. She placed her hands on the wood, and breathed in slowly. She closed her eyes, and kept breathing slow, trying her best to calm down. She really hoped that Luca didn't sense her arousal. It would either go really well, or really wrong, and she didn't want the latter to happen. At all.

She looked back at the room, and took a deep breath, before walking back in. She looked at the ground, not finding the courage to look at Luca, in case it'd spark some more intrusive thoughts in her mind. "P-pizza's here." She stuttered.  _ "Stop stuttering! He's gonna know you're nervous and he's gonna think you're uncomfortable!!" _

Luca stood up, and walked out of the bedroom. As he walked past M, his arm slightly brushed against her shoulder, only for a second, sending a electric wave of pleasure up her shoulder and across her entire body. “ _ Was that on purpose? Is even his touch arousing?” _

She slowly turned her head, and followed him with her gaze as he took a seat at the table and inspected the boxes. She bit her lip.  _ "The sensation isn't going away…"  _ she thought, a hint of panic slowly creeping in. She assumed he didn't do it on purpose, seeing how he didn't react at all to her touch.  _ She'd just have to jack it off in the shower after dinner was finished. _

The agent walked to the table, and sat across of Luca. She took out a pizza box and opened it, before taking two small paper bags that had been sitting next to the pizza. "I, uh, I also got fries, and cookies, because uh.. yeah." She said. " _ Oh my god, can't you be  _ ** _more_ ** _ awkward?"  _ Even just talking to him was hard.

Luca raised an eyebrow, extending a hand to one of the bags. M, not wanting to get touched again, at the risk of her sensations growing, swiftly slid the bag across the table. "Fries! You can have some. I'll get some ketchup if you want." She exclaimed, and smiled brightly.  _ Maybe a bit too much.. _

He looked into the bag. "So, the pizza is…" he pointed to the pizza sitting between them. M nodded. "Oh! Yeah, I should cut you a slice, heh."

She got up, and took out two plates, a knife, then walked to the fridge and got some ketchup. She walked back to the table, and placed the objects on the surface, before starting to cut into the pizza. "Oh, so, uh, I'm not saying that you'll  _ have _ to eat it this way, but that's how most people do, it, so I'll show you" she told the Terrantian as she placed a slice in each plates. Gently, she grabbed the pizza by the crust, other hand under it so it wouldn't get all floppy, and took a small bite from it. She relished at the taste of the cheese and tomatoes in her mouth, and smiled a bit. "Aaahhh, it'sh been a while shinshe I lasht ate pisha!" She exclaimed, mouth full. She swallowed her bite, and then looked at Luca. "Go on, try!" She told him.

Luca did exactly like she did, and after the first bite, his eyes widened happily, and he devoured it in only a few seconds. After he was done with his slice, he looked at her, and then at the box, hopeful. M giggled, and pushed the box towards him. "Good thing I brought two pizzas." She said, pulling the other box towards her and getting another slice. 

After they were done eating, M cleaned up the table, and then notified Luca that she'd be showering. 

"Do… you need help?" He asked. That question made her scream internally. 

"N-no, heh, it's alright. I don't have as much fur all over, easier to clean by myself!" 

" _ Oh god, fuck, if only he could help me!!"  _

She really was confused, and a bit scared, of just how much she was getting hornier and hornier by the second. _ Was it because of him? Was he controlling her arousal? _ She looked at him for a second. He didn't seem any different from usual. Maybe it was just M acting weird and thinking these things.

She sighed, and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She started the water, waiting with her hand under the stream until it got to the right temperature, then pulling on the switch on top of the tap to bring the water up to the shower head. She undressed, tossing her clothes to the side, before stepping in the shower, closing the curtain. She closed her eyes, letting the hot water hit her face, and then sat down and sighed. 

"Fuck… he really got me good, huh?" She mumbled to herself, the warmth in the pit of her belly still strong.

Her hand moved down on her navel, slowly sliding in between her legs, and she bit her lip, rolling her hips as she gently rubbed her clit with her index and middle finger. She couldn't stop thinking about Luca. His beautiful rugged face, his scarred toned body, his deep voice, they all just danced around in her mind. She moved her head to the side, fingers sliding in her hole in a soft wet schlick. 

He smelled so nice, his body was so warm, and soft, yet hard. She wondered what it'd feel like if he was the one touching her like this.  _ What if he were here right now? _ She couldn't help but let out a quiet moan, and shiver at that thought. If he was here right now, oh the things he'd do to her… she smiled to herself, as her fingers slid in deeper, her other hand sliding down to help herself get off, rubbing and pressing against her clit some more while the other hand was occupied. Her toes curled in excitement, thinking about how better it would feel if it were Luca doing it to her instead. 

She could feel how much she was craving for his touch, for his scent, his body, the feeling of his big gentle hands on her bare skin, touching her chest, her legs, her face, her stomach.  _ What would his naked body feel like, pressed against hers, what would his mouth taste like, kissing her? What would his tongue feel like twirling around hers? What would it feel like to have it slide down her neck, her breasts, all the way down between her legs, right there, right where she was touching herself right now? _

She gritted her teeth and bucked her hips. She was close, she could feel the tension build up inside her.  _ "Luca! Aahhh, f-fuuuck!"  _ she cried out in her head, tension suddenly releasing as she came, water splashing around her with the thrusts of her hips.

M then collapsed on her back, panting softly, heart beating like a drum, hands on both sides of her body. 

It seemed the arousal was gone. She felt like she'd been feeling before he touched her.  _ "Good. It seems that was enough to get rid of it."  _ She thought, before slowly standing up and reaching for the shampoo. As she poured the cold liquid in her hand, she frowned a bit. If his touch made her that horny, that'd mean she'd have to be extra careful now to not touch him again. That thought made her heard sink. She could remember how nice it felt when he hugged her. 

She brought her hands up to her head, and massaged her scalp, feeling bubbles take form under her palms.

_ What if he tried again? What would she have to do? She'd have to decline, but… that'd break his heart, wouldn't it? _

She then remembered that he cuddled up to her on the first night.  _ How would she manage that?? _

Then again, there was a good chance that the arousal wouldn't take effect if one or both parties were asleep, which would make sense. M sighed, a bit relieved that at least she wouldn't have to sleep somewhere else for the rest of the week.

She let the shampoo wash away with the water, and then stopped the stream. She reached for the towel, and wrapped it around her hair, squeezing the water out, before wrapping the towel around her waist, and getting her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed, making a few silly faces, squishing her cheeks, wiggling her eyebrows. She giggled softly, and cleared her throat, before walking out of the bathroom, and quickly running to her room, hoping Luca wouldn't see her running around in the kitchen. As soon as she go in her room, she closed the door, and opened up her drawers, taking out pajamas, humming softly to herself. She let her towel drop down on the floor, and put on her shirt. Then, a barely perceptible noise was heard behind her, and she stopped humming. Like lightning, M twirled around, placing her pajama pants in front of her to hide her naked bottom half. It seemed like she didn't realize Luca had been sitting on the bed this whole time. He had his back turned, head hidden between his legs, hands on his head, and she could see he was trying very hard to not look.

Her face got red, burning like fire, and she quickly put her pants on, silent, but screaming inside.  _ How did she not realize he was there? _

"H-hey Luca." She said

A noise resembling a "hey" was heard from him, and M cleared her throat, visibly uncomfortable. "You… you didn't see anything, right?"

Silence. 

Then, Luca shook his head slowly.  _ The agent wasn't sure if he was being honest or not _ , but she assumed he was, to make herself feel better.

M cleared her throat. "A-anyway, we should sleep." She stuttered, taking a few steps forward. She slowly moved to the wall, her hand sliding up to the light switch, and hitting it, the lights turning off. She sat on the bed, laying down without even glancing at Luca. She heard him toss his shirt on the floor, and she closed her eyes shut, hoping to god he wouldn't say anything or touch her. The bed creaked and the mattress moved, indicating he was laying down, and then the covers slid up. Then nothing. Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na'ahs and Gemoids are indeed aliens I created, first for a scrapped comic that never saw the light of day, second from a sci-fi/drama/political story I'm currently writing :D
> 
> (You can read it here if you want. Or not)  
https://m.tapas.io/series/A-Kingdom-Of-Fear1


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens during the night, which changes M and Luca's relationship forever.

M kept her eyes closed, and breathed in. She hoped that he'd fall asleep soon. Or that she would. Either way, as long as he didn't touch her, nothing would happen.

After a few minutes, she whimpered silently, in her mind only, to not bother Luca. His presence alone behind her was giving her goosebumps and making her heart pound. She really wanted to turn around and look at him, but she knew if she did right now, she'd be in trouble.  _ Even if she wanted to be, deep down. What kind of trouble could she possibly get into..?~ _

Her cheeks turned red at that thought.  _ If she did turn around, what would happen? _ If he were still awake, he'd probably be confused, maybe he'd ask her why she turned around. Maybe he'd think she wanted to talk. Maybe he'd get uncomfortable and turn back.  _ That wouldn't be good, now, would it? _

Her fantasies should stay fantasies. Nothing sexual she could imagine would actually come true, she had to remember that.

She listened to the silence for a second, trying to pick up signs of if Luca was still awake or not. She could clearly hear him breathe, but she wasn't sure if he really was asleep or not, as the breathing wasn't quite even or soft.

_ "A quick peek won't hurt, right? Just a lil look, nothing more…" _ she thought, nervous, excited, heart beating like a drum in her chest. She breathed in, then out, and counted to three, before turning on her other side. 

She gasped softly as she came face to face with his own, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, a face signalling he was very much asleep. His warm breath slid off his lips and tickled her face every time he breathed out. " _ It… smells nice? I'm honestly a bit surprised, heh." _ She thought, smiling softly to herself. Seeing how little he'd been taking care of himself, she would've assumed his breath smelled bad. Maybe not.

She had to admit, he looked beautiful, even asleep like that. His traits looked relaxed, calm, serene, like that time when she brushed his fur, on the first day, after the bath. Although this time, he wasn't awake. 

Her smile got warmer as he moved a bit, and frowned softly.  _ Was he dreaming? _ She could see his eyes move behind his eyelids, and assumed she was right in her assumption. Her hand twitched slightly as a sudden urge went through her mind. She wanted to touch his face. She remembered what it felt like before, it was warm and fuzzy, his cheek was soft and delicate, and if it hadn't been for that phone call, she probably would've kept touching it, until he asked to stop. She remembered how he looked at her earlier. His gaze was mesmerizing, it pulled her in. She wanted to look at him more, and touch him more, because of it.

M bit her lip, and looked at her hand, hesitant.  _ Should she..? _

She looked back at Luca. It seemed he really was asleep.  _ She wouldn't risk anything, right? _

Slowly, carefully, she moved her hand up, and gently cupped his cheek.  _ Warm. _

But then, that damned sensation again. Slight horror filled her mind as the arousal came back swinging, warmth and tingles spreading across her body in a familiar, pleasurable and yet dreaded way.  _ He was asleep! Why was she still feeling this way? _

And then he moved closer to her. And then..

He opened his eyes, and looked at her.

M couldn't believe it.  _ He wasn't asleep?  _ Maybe she woke him up with her touch. Or maybe he was faking being asleep.  _ No, that'd be weird. He wouldn't do that, would he? _

Either way, now, he was awake, and looking at her, with his beautiful dark eyes, that gazed into hers, with a gentle expression. Before M had time to remove her hand from his cheek, barely able to think of any excuse she could tell him about why she was caressing him, he placed his own on top of hers, fingers wrapping around her palm, as he tugged on her arm, and pulled her closer. 

He was silent, but she knew what he was about to do. His other hand moved behind her, pushing her head close to his. His breathing was getting heavier, and the warmth in the pit of M's stomach was like fire. And then, he leaned in, and his mouth met hers. 

It was warm, it was wet, and soft. And gentle, as if he were scared to hurt her while he moved. It cut her breath for a second, making her gasp at the contact, but then, quickly, the arousal only got stronger and she kissed back. M wrapped her arms around him, and moaned softly, her legs moving up to try to wrap themselves around something, meeting his own, who tangled around hers, his knee moving up to press against her crotch. She moaned louder, voice muffled by Luca's mouth, and bucked her hips against his leg, in need for release. He felt that, and moved a hand down, tugging on the hem of her pants. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, and looked at M, panting heavily, face flushed, eyes wide. "M-Molly.." he breathed, hand behind her head moving to her shoulder, and pulling her in, her body pressing against his. She moaned softly as his other wandering hand found its way to her crotch, pressing softly against it. She moved her leg up, knee gently touching his bulge, and he moaned softly, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He looked at her again and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his aroused flustered and confused gaze. "Fuck, you're beautiful-" M mumbled, moving in and kissing him again, opening up her mouth to let her tongue slide out and touch his. His hand slid down her pants, and his middle finger rubbed against her entrance, as his palm and back of his thumb pressed against her clit. She moaned softly, rolling her hips in pleasure, moving her hand down to his boxers and pressing her palm against his bulge. He grunted and whimpered, bucking his hips in need, and M smiled, and slid her hand under, tugging at his underwear to slide it down. She couldn't see it because of the blankets, but with the feeling alone against her knee, she knew he was already hard. 

His dick felt very human-like, although there were probably a few differences, like these unusual ridges and bumps she felt under her fingers, that she'd probably look at when the lights were on again.

Her hand moved up his shaft, and she felt Luca shiver and moan as she did. She pulled back and looked at him, and smiled softly. His hips thrusted forward, and he moaned, looking back at her with need in his eyes. "Mollyyy…" he whimpered, member twitching, as he pulled her bottom closer to his, her crotch touching the back of her hand. M bit her lip, and removed her hand, moving it back to his head, legs moving around his waist. "Just fuck me already~" she moaned, her hips rolling. Luca moved his hand away, and placed it on her side, thumb gently rubbing against the skin of her navel, before he pulled her hips in, his member rubbing against her hole, poking at the entrance, before thrusting in. M moaned loudly, and Luca grunted, turning her on her back and climbing on top of her, using his elbows to support himself, as he started to thrust his hips in and out energetically. He moved his head to her side, lips pressing against her neck. She shivered when he licked the skin, then kissing it, his warm damp breath tickling her sensitive skin, in sync with his thrusts and pants. His head moved down, as he kept kissing and licking, before he stopped at her shirt. He bit the collar, and tugged on it, which made M open up her eyes and gasp, turning her attention to what he was doing. She chuckled, and moved her hands away from him, quickly getting rid of her shirt, and tossing it aside. He kissed her cheek, and moved his head to her ear. "Thank you~" he whispered, voice low and sultry like butter, and M squeaked and smiled stupidly.  _ That was hot _ ~

Luca moved his head back down to her chest, and kissed the side of her breast, mouth moving up to her nipple. He licked it softly, and M moaned, hands going back to his head, fingers sinking in his fur and pushing him against her. His mouth opened, and he wrapped his lips around her nipple, gently sucking on it, which made M whimper and moan in pleasure. The bed was actually swaying a bit from Luca's thrusts, and if she hasn't been so distracted by how good his dick felt inside of her, she probably would've cared. Although she didn't, thankfully.  _ Because god, his dick felt amazing, and so did his mouth~ _

M grabbed his head and pulled him against her, feeling his face squish against her breast with the movement. She moaned happily at that sensation, and let her head fall back. Luca looked up at her, her nipple still in his mouth, and she smiled hesitantly. He smiled back, and moved his head back to her ear, his breathing heavy and making her shiver. "Having fun?~" he moaned, accompanying that question with a slower thrust. She squealed and nodded, placing a hand on her mouth to muffle her moans. Her face was burning and she was sweating, but M was definitely having fun. The way he was fucking her was better than she'd ever imagined. He was hitting all the right spots, licking all the good places, and because of his touch, every feeling she had on her body felt ten times stronger and better. 

"Y-yeah! F-fuck yeah!"

He smiled and grunted, then his eyes closed and he moved his head down, thrusts going deeper and faster.  _ He was close _ .

_ So was she _ , M realized.  _ So they were synced after all? _

She turned her head to him and he looked at her, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing his hips in. "L-Luca!" She stuttered, taking his head between her hands and moving it up to kiss him. He kissed back, and with that, came inside of her, just as she did. His cum was warm, and it filled her womb to the brim. She smiled and kept kissing him, both waiting until the high was off, before Luca collapsed on top of M, panting heavily. She looked up at the ceiling, and her smile got bigger.

_ "Did we really just…" _ she thought.

She couldn't believe it. She'd been fantasizing about this moment for days, and here it happened.  _ And it was better than she expected.  _

Luca's breathing was slowing down a bit, but he stayed on top of her, only cuddling up to her more and making a satisfied noise. "I should get out of you, but it's nice inside.." he mumbled, moving his hips just a bit to remind M that his member was still lodged inside of her. She chuckled and moved a hand up to his head, gently stroking his fur. "Well, there's always tomorrow."

He nuzzled against her cheek and moved his hips up, his member sliding out of her, now flaccid. M squeaked softly at the sensation, and then relaxed. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as Luca wrapped his arms around her and tucked his head underneath her chin, resting it against her chest. It felt really nice to have him cuddle up to her like this. He was being very gentle with every move towards her, contrasting the vigor he had shown earlier. Each and every nuzzle from him bore so much care and warmth, and it made her smile that he was like this. Her eyelids got heavy, and while she had plenty of questions for him, she concluded she'd ask them tomorrow morning.

Her eyes closed, and she fell asleep, bathed in the warmth of Luca's embrace.

  
  


*****

  
  


When M awoke, the weight against her chest was gone, but the warmth of the bed was still there. She stretched and yawned, then slowly turned to her side and chuckled, seeing that Luca was still asleep next to her.  _ A contrast from the last morning. _

He looked just as peaceful as the night before, and it made M smile tenderly, bringing a hand up to his cheek and gently stroking it. She didn't feel anything when touching him, which made her think of a few more questions she'd ask him when he woke up. He looked beautiful, eyes closed, brows furrowed, mouth opened, a bit of saliva dribbling from his cheek on the pillow. Others could've said his expression looked goofy, but all she saw was just how cute he was like this. She moved closer, and kissed his forehead.

_ "He said his heat would go on for one week..? So, even if he ends up telling me everything, he'll have to stay until the week is over."  _ She pouted.  _ "Or stay with me… even after that. His heat will come back eventually, right?" _

She chuckled, and nuzzled against his face, which made him groan softly and open his eyes, which widened a bit as he saw M, his eyes darting back and forth between her face and her exposed chest.

"O-oh… so that wasn't a dream..?" He mumbled, looking down, a bit embarrassed. M shook her head, taking his hand in hers. "Why would you think it was?"

He stayed silent for a second, and then shrugged. "I... didn't really think you'd actually be into it in real life… so I assumed it could only have been a dream…"

M smiled and moved her head close to his, looking at him. "Well. I had fun!" She said, then looked away "To be honest, this is the first time I've ever had fun during sex.."

His eyes widened, surprised and shocked. "Really? How is that possible?"

She giggled. "Not sure. I guess… it just felt like a chore? Like something I  _ had  _ to do, but without a goal I looked forward to."

"Oh." Luca's face darkened a bit, and she felt his hand squeeze hers.

"After a few unsuccessful relationships, I decided to give up on love. I assumed it just wasn't for me, you know?" M chuckled. "But, well…" she looked at him with bright sparkling eyes, and blushed. "Then you came along."

She saw him blush too, and he looked away shyly. "M-me?" He asked.

She nodded. "You… actually make me feel something." She said, thumb stroking the back of his hand. "You're the first person I've met that I actually felt deeply close to, and I think… I think that's exactly why I lik- l-love you."

Her cheeks were burning, and she couldn't bear to look at him anymore after she finished talking. Despite the events from the night prior, saying these words were just as embarrassing. A small voice in the back of her head was still telling her that he didn't truly feel anything towards her, and that he only used her to get his heat off. And so telling him this still felt wrong, like she could be in trouble if she did.

A small peck on her cheek brought her back to reality, and that's when she realized she was actually on the border of tears.  _ It really was hurting her that much? _

A gentle thumb passed on her cheek, wiping away the warm salty water, as the other hand holding hers got gentler around her palm. "It's okay… I feel the same way." He said softly, his voice reassuring, as he pulled her into a hug, arms wrapped around her waist. She wrapped her own around his neck, and sniffled. "You do? You really do?" She asked.

"Yeah. I love you."

These words made her chest feel tighter, and she smiled brightly, shoving her face in the crook of his neck. "Oh, thank god…" she sighed in relief, and started laughing, pulling back and grabbing Luca's head to kiss him. He kissed back, and laughed as well, which made M's heart skip a beat when she heard it. She'd never heard him laugh before, and that sound was like angelic music to her ears, she couldn't have been able to describe what it sounded like or how happy his laugh made her, but it just did.

After they both quieted down, M sighed, tapping her fingers on Luca's chest. "I feel a bit sticky from yesterday… I'm gonna go shower, alright? Then we could…" she patted the nightstand behind her with her hand, trying to reach for her phone, and grabbed it. It was 11:30 "We could eat lunch?" She asked. Luca nodded, and M got up, stretching and going to get some clothes, before she headed to the door.

The sight of the agent's almost completely naked body made Luca sit up in the bed, and he slowly licked his lips, blinking a few times with envy. M turned around, and smiled. "I never said you couldn't come with me~" she murmured, her eyes falling on the bulge popping from the blankets. As soon as she said so, Luca sprung up, and stumbled off the bed, clumsily grabbing some clothes and walking up to her. M laughed and walked to the bathroom with him, closing the door behind them, then starting the water. She placed her clothes on the side, got rid of her panties, and then got in, Luca doing the same.

As he stepped in and closed the shower curtain, her gaze immediately went down. She had been wondering what his dick looked like. Oddly enough, the color was what caught her attention at first. It was a dark magenta, fitting with the blue of his fur and the peach of his skin. It looked mostly human, although it had a few ridges and bumps across it, in very intriguing zig-zaggey patterns. M bit her lip and her eyes slowly widened at the sight of the size of the limb, as it dawned upon her.  _ "Holy fuck! How did  _ that  _ fit inside me??"  _ She thought, gazing at the rather large, half-hard member. It wasn't as long as much as it was larger than she had anticipated.  _ And felt. _ She assumed the pheromones, or whatever it was, were what made it not stand out as much.  _ As long as there was something inside, her body didn't really care about the size. _

"S-so, uhm… I had a few questions to ask you…" M stuttered, eyes still glued to his cock. She had just realized the base was slightly bigger, like a knot, which made M wonder what would've happened if he'd used it the night prior.

"Yeah?" Luca asked, bringing M's attention back to him. "Oh! Uhm… yesterday, how exactly- how did you- how come I-" she couldn't really figure out which question to ask first. Luca laughed softly, and took a step closer. M blushed, eyes locked on him. "Well… I guess I maaayyyy have felt your arousal when I got in heat, and when I told you about it, it got stronger, so I thought maybe I could try… pushing things in my favor?" He smiled timidly, his hands joining hers. M blushed.

"And… I pretended to sleep because I was curious what you'd be doing, because, uhm…" he stopped and blushed. "The first morning, when I woke up, you were cuddled up against me…" he mumbled.

M gasped, and moved closer to him. "Y-you knew??"

Luca chuckled. "Well, I didn't think much of it at first when I woke up, but as it went on I thought that maybe it wasn't an accident?"

M blushed. "W-well, you moved in your sleep, a-and you had wrapped your arms around me… I didn't know what to do, and…" she looked away, embarrassed. Luca blushed, eyes widening. "I-I did??"

M nodded. He smiled to himself, bringing a hand to his flushed face, and they stayed in silence for a few seconds. She saw his eyes dart back to her body, and his dick slowly twitch up. The tingling sensation slowly seeped back into her being, and M closed her eyes. "Right here?" She asked, opening them again. Luca chuckled and pulled her close, his member sliding in between her thighs. "Sorry… I couldn't help it…"

He moved his head to her ear, breathing against it softly. "If I had known… oohhh.." his hips thrusted in forward, gliding between her thighs and crotch in wet noises "I would've fucked you, right there~" he moaned, wrapping his arms around her, pulling his head back up and looking at her, as he kept grinding against her thighs. M moaned, and grabbed his head, kissing him tenderly. 

"You have a beautiful body, Molly… I wish I could stare at it more, but…" He took a few steps forward, pinning her against the wall, hands moving up on the tiles to support his weight, as M sunk her fingers into the wet fur of his head. She moaned and opened up her mouth, the familiar sensation of his tongue against hers sending tingles all over her chest and womb. "Aahhh, Luca…" she moaned again, moving herself up to his ear. "I love you…" she breathed out. That sentence alone made his member twitch, and he groaned, legs trembling and falling to his knees, M still against him. She started rolling and thrusting her hips in and out in sync with him, moving her legs closer together to put more pressure on Luca's shaft. He moaned louder, and grabbed her by the hips, basically making her move by himself at this point, his head moving ahead as he gently pressed his lips against hers and opened up her mouth with his to deepen the kiss. Then she felt thick warm liquid splash against her back, between her legs, and on her belly, as he gasped and grunted and moaned, his nails digging into her skin as he came. She felt a sensation of electricity run through her body, and whimpered, bucking her hips as she came with him. She held onto him tightly, and panted heavily, before looking up to him. "W-what-what happened? I just… came randomly…" she breathed, confused. Luca chuckled nervously. "Oh, s-sorry.. I forgot to tell you, we sync up when I touch you, and so the first to cum always makes the other one follow. Y-you actually came first yesterday… I don't know if you noticed.." he answered, panting, kissing her cheek softly, arms moving around her. She nuzzled against his cheek and smiled. "Oh, heh… I just assumed we came at the same time…" 

He laughed softly, and slowly stood up, pulling her up with him. "Okay we should probably shampoo before we run out of warm water." M said, reaching for the shampoo bottle. She poured some on her hand, and let her palm glide over her wet hair. She noticed Luca was looking at her, and she smiled. "Hm? What?"

He shrugged, and looked at her hand. "C-can I try?" He asked. M nodded and he stepped closer, gently massaging her head with his big hands. That sensation felt very nice, his fingers sinking in her hair and gently pressing against her scalp, the cold shampoo seeping in between the hair and making bubbles.

He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up just a bit, placing her under the water steam to clean her. She giggled as he put a hand on her forehead to keep the water out, and turned to him, kissing him softly. "Thank you!" She said happily, amused to see his face change to a more shy expression after her kiss, an embarrassed blush creeping up his cheeks. "Heh, you liked that?" He asked, getting some shampoo in his own hair and doing the same. She nodded "It felt nice!" She said, turning the water off as he was done rincing. She dried her hair, tossing a towel to Luca so he could do the same.

Her gaze fell on his member again, and she remembered a few other questions she wanted to ask him.

"Hey, uhm, Luca?" She said softly. Luca looked up at her as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Hm? What?"

"I have a few questions about your…" the words trailed off M's lips as her finger moved to point to his covered member. Luca looked down at it, and then back up. "Oh, okay.."

They both picked up their clothes and started getting dressed. "Well, I noticed yesterday that… it was hard to tell the girth even when…" she blushed and looked down at her pants she had just put on, a bit embarrassed. "When… y-you were inside me…" M mumbled, her shirt sliding against her shoulders. "Also I noticed… the base is… thicker…" she added, taking out an elastic band and tying her hair up in a messy bun, before putting on her uniform vest, and then necktie.

Luca chuckled a bit as he rolled up his sleeves. "Oh, well, uhm... you probably didn't notice the girth because of the pheromones, and, well, for that second question... that's not something I thought to use…" he answered M, unbuttoning his collar a bit, some fur springing out as soon as he did. "Why not? M asked, which left Luca silent for a few seconds, playing with his black suspenders.

"Well… I didn't know how you felt towards me, and uhm…  _ that  _ part is usually used if… well…" he shot her a strange look, and blushed a little. "Didn't want to rush things, y'know?".

M wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but judging by his expression, she thought it better to leave it alone for now.

They both walked out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen. "So, I think I'll have to report in to HQ today." M said, grabbing two cups of ramen from the fridge, but making a double take right before she was about to close the door, reaching for a third cup, and closing the fridge.

"I can't stay here forever, after all."

She placed the cups in the microwave, then turned to Luca. He seemed a bit sad.

M smiled softly, and walked up to him, gently taking his hand. "I'll ask if something can be arranged so we can see each other more often, alright?"

She then brought his hand to her lips and gently kissed the back of it. "Plus, I still live here." 

"Yeah. You're right." Luca nodded, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead softly. She sighed, and smiled brightly, hugging him back and nuzzling her cheek against his soft fuzzy chest. 

"Hey.." he mumbled.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I… I love you." He said softly, his hand gliding above her hair and gently caressing it.

The microwave beeped, but she stayed put. 

Luca's embrace was simply too comfortable to get out of, and his words had made her freeze in place, heart warm and happy.

"I love you too, Luca.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKÉÉÉ  
LAST CHAPTER, THE END, FIN, FINITO
> 
> Hope you had fun reading, as much as I enjoyed writing it :3 I don't do fanfiction often, but I rly liked writing this fic so uh, yeah ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca's having some issues with his self-image and there's only one solution Em found that could really fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people have been asking for more and of course I had to deliver.
> 
> HERE'S MORE UWU

With the help of a few friends, they were able to find a way to get Luca out in the open.

_ Holograms. Very simple, when you thought about it. _ They had modeled a human puppet that looked like him, and followed each and every one of his movements. He could act and walk around normally in plain daylight, where the weirdest thing about him was his height. This was rather nice, especially considering they were still having issues with other MIBs knowing about her and his' relationship.

Em was walking out the building, extremely tired after a hard day of work. She couldn't wait to come back home and see Luca again,  _ that would definitely make her feel better. Plus, he was almost in heat, if not already starting, so this coming week would prove to be rather exciting. _

"Hey Em!" A voice behind her made her turn around, but as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't.  _ God _ ,  _ not him again. _

It was Agent F. He'd been rather flirty with her for the last few days.  _ It was a bummer she couldn't just say she was taken, that would just make it that much more easier. _

"Hey F, what do you want."

"Well, I see you're all alone again, how about we go grab a drink? I'm paying!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she shuddered. Then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted her car, and oh, none other than Luca himself, sporting his nice, very fake human costume. Happy to find the opportunity to leave, she slipped off his arms, and laughed. "Hah, no way, I got my own ride home!" Em exclaimed, running away as quickly as she could.  _ If he still couldn't get the message now, she'd really have to talk to C about this. _

As soon as she got in the car and Luca along, she sighed, and groaned. "Holy shit, oh man I need a break from life, Luca…"

Luca laid back in his seat, and looked at her as she started the car.  _ Odd, usually he'd have removed the holographic costume by now, complaining about it making his fur itch or whatever. Maybe he was scared of being spotted? _

They got home, and Em quickly dressed up more casually.  _ But, as she went to the kitchen, she realized Luca was still wearing his costume. _

"Uh, Luca? You okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm. 

"Y-yeah, why do you ask?"

Em looked at him up and down, and frowned. "You're still wearing your hologram."

Luca looked at himself, then back at her. "U-uhm…"

She tilted her head.  _ He seemed somewhat secretive today. Weird _ . "What's up? Is it malfunctioning? Did you accidentally break it?" She asked, puzzled.

"N-no!!" He shook his head. "It's, uh…" he scratched his head, a bit awkward. "I thought maybe… you'd be happier if... I kept it up."

Em raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What? Why?" 

He cleared his throat, and sighed. "I, uh… thought… you'd be…" he coughed a little. "More attracted to me…"

_ Huh? Where did that come from? This had to be a joke, right? _ Em stared at him, chuckling nervously, trying to see if he was joking.  _ Okay, no, he wasn't. _ "W-what… what made you think that?" She then asked, a bit more concerned now.  _ He was acting so weird, what was up with him?  _ Well, other than him probably being in heat, of course _ . It had been like what, three months already? He should be close. _

"Well… you know…" he grunted, and cleared his throat, looking away.

She took a few seconds to think.  _ What could he have seen or heard that could potentially give him the idea she liked seeing a human him more than a Terrantian him? She didn't remember mentioning anything of the sort. If anything, it was the fact he didn't look fully human that looked so nice. _

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and sighed, frowning as she stared at him.

_ What could it- _

Oh.

_ He saw her talk with F, didn't he? He probably didn't hear the conversation but he definitely saw him wrap his arm around her. _

Goddamnit _ . _

_ And now he probably thought she… _ Em screamed internally, repressing the urge to go back to the office and strangle that annoying F guy for ruining the poor body image of her boyfriend.

"Luca… you know I love you for who you are, right?" She said softly, as she reached for the underside of his shirt, and turned the hologram off, getting rid of the belt. He looked at it, and then at her. "B-but-"

"You look weird as a human, if anything." She added, passing a hand through the fur of his face. He leaned into her touch, and purred softly. "I love your fur, and your big eyes and your pointy teeth." 

He smiled softly, but still didn't look very convinced. "Are you really sure? Wouldn't you want a partner that's a bit more… normal?"

Em shook her head. "I love you  _ because  _ you're like that. I don't care about having a human partner, I want  _ you,  _ for who you really are. Because you're beautiful."

He chuckled sadly, and sighed.

_ Still not convinced, huh? _

She thought for a second.  _ There had to be something she should do, something to really nail in the point that he was irreplaceable, and that she loved him better when he looked like himself. _

"Hey, Luca…"

_ That was a crazy idea.  _ Last time Em mentioned it, he said he didn't use it, as he didn't want to rush things _ . But now, how long had it been? Months, definitely.  _ It was an odd solution, but… she simply couldn't see herself winning the argument any other way.

"I want you to knot me tonight." She said, very eagerly.

Immediately, his whole face went red, and his eyes widened. "Wh-what _ ??? _ " He exclaimed, seemingly very embarrassed. 

"You heard me. I want you to kno-" Luca immediately shoved a hand on her mouth and, gasping, Em stopped talking. 

"Y-yeah I heard, b-but…" he whimpered. "You do know what that entails, right?"

She shrugged. "All I know is that it's very important. So I wanna do it."

Luca sighed, and held her hands, as the two walked to the bedroom. She sat on the bed, but he stayed crouched in front of her. 

"Em, knotting in Terrantian culture is…" he squinted, and looked down. "It's… like the ultimate union between lovers…" He tilted his head. "Like you guys' equivalent of getting married, I suppose." Then he groaned. "W-well, actually, no, it's much more than just sentimental value, it has… it's hard to explain… it's like, an act of physically bonding two partners… w-with, uh… an organ that- yeah, uh basically it's really complicated, and important!"

Em smiled softly, and passed a hand on his cheek, kissing Luca's forehead tenderly. "And now that gives me even more of a reason to want it."

He looked down, and then back at her, eyes wide, full of questions. "W-wha-" he passed a hand on his cheek. "B-but, wouldn't you want to, uhm, wait until you're really sure? What if, what if you realize you don't actually like m-"

Em shushed him, and leaned over to kiss him. She then pulled back, and smiled "Shhhh, it's alright. I'm certain."

He looked at her, and smiled back, a bit nervous. "O-okay…"

He then got up, and walked to the kitchen. "There's a specific ritual we usually do before the event, though I'll assume you don't have any Terrantian equipment, so uh…" he looked around in the fridge, then the cupboards, and took some stuff. "I'll improvise."

She stayed on the bed, curiously watching him walk around the house and grabbing some stuff. She actually had to get up at one point, as he has taken a bunch of clothes and blankets and was laying them down on the mattress in a specific pattern.

The whole thing took about an hour or more to prepare, and when he was finally done, he notified Em, who'd been waiting in the kitchen. She got up and walked to the bedroom, only to gasp at how interestingly decorated the whole place had been.

The lights were dimmed, and on the surrounding drawers were laid candles and a  _ strangely cut piece of uncooked meat. _

The clothes and blankets on the bed were arranged in an odd pattern, probably a letter of their alphabet or a symbol of some sort,  _ she really had to read more on Terrantian culture. _

In the middle of the bed was a bowl, with another piece of meat, this time cooked, in the middle, with red liquid - probably blood - floating around it.

Luca himself was dressed rather loosely, wearing only an open bathrobe, and an untied scarf over his neck, as well as a necklace over his head. He brought her clothes, a button-up dress and a shawl, the first which she put on herself after undressing completely, but he wrapped the second over her head and shoulders, tucking her hair under.

He chuckled. "The real thing looks  _ way _ better, trust me." He placed a necklace on her forehead, locking it tightly so it wouldn't fall off, letting the jewel in the middle hang down a bit between her eyes, and then walked back, and smiled, satisfied. 

"It's supposed to take place in a cave with torches, but well, we don't really have that laying around, now do we?"

Em laughed softly, looking at herself, and then at the room.  _ Despite the rudimentary look, it was pretty impressive _ . "Wow, how do you know how to do all that?"

He smiled. "The ritual itself is private, but it's something every generation has done and passed down, and so there's plenty of information about it, if you search." He took her hand and kissed it. "Oh, I wish we had the real material, though. You'd look beautiful in our traditional dress."

Em blushed, and giggled. "Aw, thank you…"

Luca then cleared his throat, and went to close the door.

"Alright."

He breathed in, and took her hands. "I'll tell you what to do, just follow my lead." 

She nodded, and watched him work.

He lifted up the back of her hands to his mouth, and mumbled a few words in his language, them turned the hands so her palms would face his lips, and kissed each, mumbling more words. He brought her hands up to her eyes, and then his finger to her chin. "Open your mouth, then close it after. Don't swallow." Luca whispered, then she heard him move, and then slip something in her mouth.  _ The meat, probably. _

He kissed her forehead, then her mouth, and then her collarbone. Em started feeling arousal spike in her,  _ the kind he'd intentionally cause.  _ Then he pulled her mouth open and put his hand under her chin. 

"Spit it out"

She obeyed, and then closed her mouth. She heard him move and mumble more words, and  _ was his mouth full? He probably put it in his mouth too. _

"You can open your eyes now."

And so she did.

He then spat it out, and took her hands, bringing them down to her chest.

"Go on the bed, at your usual spot. Then do the same as I do." 

She did just that, sitting right next to the bowl. Luca took the piece of meat, and bit into it, then handed it over to her. Em bit into it too _ \- oh, chicken! -  _ and then looked up at him. He dipped his fingers in the blood, and traced a line over her lips, and did the same for himself.

Then he put the bowl away, and took her chin, bringing her close, before kissing her.

She felt the piece of meat that he had in his mouth move to hers, and she pushed her own piece with her tongue into his mouth. He pulled away, chewing, and then swallowed. She did the same.

Then Luca removed his bathrobe, and her dress, then smiled. "Okay, now lay down, and just… do what you usually do."

She laid down on her back, and spread her legs. He crawled over her, and kissed her forehead, then her mouth, and her chest. His kisses went all the way down to her navel, and when he got to her crotch, he pulled up a hand, and traced a symbol on her abdomen with his index, then kissing her vulva softly, and moving back up. He kissed her again, and immediately she was lost in pleasure. She'd tried her best to stay professional before, but she'd been keeping that up for long enough, she just couldn't bear it anymore. _ Which, when she thought about it, was probably the point. _

She heard him huff and growl, as his hips rolled and he grabbed her ass, his thumbs pressed into the softness of her sides. She moaned, and bucked her hips, lusting ferociously for the feel of his shaft inside of her. Obviously guessing that need, he lifted Em's hips, and thrusted in, rough and more untamed than he'd usually be. Luca's breath was hot and damp against her face, and she could hear him purr if she focused hard enough.

He moved his head to her ear, and moaned, a low, rumbly sound that made her shiver. He mumbled something in Terrantian, and then kissed her again.

Em moaned loudly when one of his thrusts proved rather rough and deep.  _ Despite how horny she was, she didn't feel like cumming quite yet. _ He growled and moved his head down to her neck, as his tongue licked around the skin. 

_ Oh, why did everything feel so much better than it usually did while fucking during the heat? Was it because she knew something was going to happen? Because of the ritual? _

Luca pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her body, almost lifting her off the bed as only her head rested there, the rhythm of his hips picking up. He huffed and snarled, biting into the skin of her shoulder. Em yelped softly, but took the pain nonetheless, knowing he knew what he was doing.  _ Plus, oddly enough, that felt good. _

She felt blood gush out of the wound, and he licked it.

Then, his dick twitched, and he thrusted in deeper, a few times.  _ Then she felt something swell up, and he stayed deep inside of her _ .

Luca moved her upright, sitting on the bed, and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his head and legs around his waist, his own hands guiding the movements of her hips, not moving them away from the base but keeping the pleasure coming.

_ Until, she did, and he did too. _

The liquid didn't splurt out this time, however. It poured in, and in, even when she felt full it kept filling her up,  _ and Em assumed the knot was keeping it all in. _

When he was finally done, he didn't pull away or lifted her up, but simply looked at her, smiling, and mumbling a few more Terrantian words, before kissing her forehead, and removing the shawl from her head. He took the scarf, and wrapped it around her shoulders, doing the same with the shawl, and kissed her softly.

"Alright…" he finally said, rubbing her arms up and down. "How do you feel?"

Em chuckled. "A little weird… n-not a bad kind of weird, just… I don't know how to describe it, I guess…"

Luca smiled brightly, and stroked her cheek. "It's okay, that's normal." He nuzzled her cheek, and then gave her a hug, as he laid back down.

"We… kinda have to wait for the knot to, uh, deflate, though."

Em giggled. "S'alright, I can wait." She kissed him.

Luca passed a hand on her belly, making sure to be as gentle as he could while he did. "I hope it's not too full. I wouldn't want you feeling bad." He mumbled.

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. It feels a bit weird, but… I like it."

He looked at her and she looked back. 

"I love you…" he mumbled. She smiled brightly, and passed a hand on his cheek. "I love you too Luca…"

Apparently, the ritual wanted that the partners wear each other's ritual accessory for a whole week. Now of course the necklace wasn't visible, but when H noticed Em had been wearing this random scarf for three days straight, he asked her why. She told him she had to, and immediately H gasped, and started laughing.

"Wow,  _ you?? You  _ did-" he stopped, lowering his tone. "The uh, ritual thing??" He then whispered.

"Oh so you know about it, huh."

"Of course! I did my research!" He announced proudly, before giggling. "Wow… I honestly didn't expect that to happen."

Em sighed, and went back to work. 

And when the day ended, only one goal was left in her mind. 

_ Out-do H and actually do her research. _

And, of course, to come back to Luca, and fuck until his heat was out.  _ Now those were some good plans. _


End file.
